The invention is concerned with endless band winding systems of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 429,976 filed by J. Boyer on Dec. 12, 1973, now U.S. Pat. 3,923,266 the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. Similar winding systems are also found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,308,293 (Maggard), 3,592,402 (Westberg) and 3,139,240 (Weber).
In these systems, a continuous endless band is successively wound from one spool or reel to another while being continuously fed through a utilization device such as a projector or the like. When the band is emptied from the supply reel, the band is fed back to the empty reel and the latter is thereafter driven in reverse to become the take-up reel. To effect the feed of the band back onto the empty reel, a finger on a pivotal lever or arm engages the band and feeds the band onto the hub of the empty reel and holds it thereon until the reel has rotated several turns whereafter the finger is retracted and continued rotation of the reel causes the band to be wound thereon.
While reference is made to a band, this can be a film, tape, wire or other endless length of material.